Kiri
Known Information Kiri is Celestine, and most often seen in the company of Lady Tethra Draconis and her former Fiance Lumar Dubois. She returned in March of the 6th year of Adelrune along with Lady Tethra and Dame Alex of the Golden Chalice. When asked about herself she hesitated and claimed to not have any memories other than a name she gave, Kiri, and that she was Celestine. During her first gathering she stayed mostly in the shadows, preferring to watch the goings on rather than be a part of most of it. Whether this was out of some sneaky reasoning, or the simple fact of nerves it is unclear, though almost every gathering since then she has been called a spy. During her third gathering Kiri met Crescent, the former love interest of her close friend Lady Tethra. The two grew close over drinks and tavern games after the separation of himself and Tethra. In much the same way, it appears that Lady Tethra has grown close to Lumar. Kiri carries no weapons and has never been seen to wield one. It appears that she actively avoids so much as touching a blade, and has been seen to get exceptionally nervous when forced to be near one for too long. Her primary skill is Channeling magic and Warding magic. She is currently a Grand Master Channeler. During the siege of Antioch, Kiri was part of the group of healers, and paired with Tynan as ‘battle buddies’. However it was noticed during the siege that Kiri was absent a lot. Slipping out one door, coming in another, typically with papers in hand that were found scattered around the gatehouse. Since Antioch, Kiri and Tynan have retained the ‘battle buddies’ nickname and typically go immediately to one another when a fight is approaching. Between gatherings Kiri is typically seen in the Tavern with close friends that she refers to as family. When not there she is usually with Crescent or Keelin off in the woods, or in the Celestine Embassy with Dame Gryphon. Lately she spends more time alone at the embassy, or disappeared from Solace all together though. Recently the name Ana has been heard used to refer to Kiri by her friends, specifically the Celestine ones, much to the confusion of a few. When asked, she typically just shrugs and resumes whatever activity she was previously doing...or finds an activity quickly. Kiri was one of the four awake in the tavern when two returned were brought back by Orphan. The two both awoke in a rage and attempted to kill the four present, however thanks to a missed strike and prior tutelage from Caeli, Kiri played dead and survived. She managed to assist one friend, but was unable to get to Caeli or Kethrii before they returned to Mist. She was one of the three who committed suicide as a result to go to Orphan and plead for a chance to get Caeli back. Kiri was there when Vrana brought Caeli back from the land of the dead, and she spoke with the bird god for a while before he left. It is rumored confirmed that she has taken up praying to the Old Gods instead of the Celestine Pantheon. For the past year or so Kiri has been going by her original name, Anais Ceien, though she insists on her friends calling her Ana. Ana became the flame bearer for Panther during a gathering in which shrines to the Old Ways gods appeared. She took on the spirit of Panther for a short time along with Aislynn who took on the spirit of Lion. Status 3 pins of status afforded by her noble birth. Allies * Caeli Oakenthorn * Coran Haeso * Sigurd Kolberg * Kitar * Lady Tethra Draconis * Lumar * Laurel Bay * Riana Ceien * Kethrii * Tynan * Hakaua *Reonna Moss *Naia *Jacob *Fray Absolum ''' ''' Enemies * Bel’e’athru * Demons * Anyone who speaks poorly of the Queen ''' ''' Obituaries Rumors * It is rumored that Kiri is a spy for the Celestine Queen. * She is actively and publically teaching magic to imps. * Kiri was assisting the demons in Antioch, which is why she always disappeared just before a fight broke out. *Kiri is a spy damn it! [vicious lies!] *It is rumored that Kiri has a romantic interest in Herbet, and when questioned on the matter she is said to have replied "oh absolutely". *It is rumored that Kiri builds the best gazebos...because they're sneaky and full of shade. * Isn't dead. Just "died" so she could go back to being Queen Diana. * Is Queen Diana. Quotes * “This is an awful idea. I approve.” * “I am NOT a spy damnit!” * “If we die I will kill you.” * "Do not touch my family." ''' ''' Character Inspirations Alanna of Trebond - Tamora Pierce Alianne of Pirate's Swoop -Tamora Pierce Veralidaine Sarrasri - Tamora Pierce [Seeing a pattern yet?] Soundtrack